It's Complicated
by The Head Reviewer
Summary: "You slept with Elena, didn't you?" Stefan hisses. "Lemme guess, Stefan. She sent you our sex tape too?" Delena two-shot
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah. _

"You slept with Elena, didn't you?" Stefan hisses.

"Lemme guess, Stefan. She sent you our sex tape too?" Damon says with a very Damon-like smile. "Kidding," Damon says, seeing the glare on Stefan's face. "Actually, we did it right there, there, and over there," Damon says, pointing to several different places around the large parlor.

Stefan immediately removes his hand from the couch. "Not even gonna deny it, are you?"

Damon smirks, finishing off his bourbon. "Why bother? You're just gonna brood and pry it out of me."

Stefan's eye catches a wooden stake on the third shelf of the bookcase. "Are you insane? Do you know what could happen to her?"

Damon rolls his eyes. "Don't worry, mom, we used a condom." He watches as Stefan inches closer and closer to the bookshelf. "Honestly, do you think I'm _that _stupid?" He pours himself more bourbon.

"Do you not remember the very reasons we broke up? You'll get her killed. She'll kill her."

"I have it all under control."

Stefan makes a grab for the stake but Damon is quick to stop him. Stefan is hurled across the room, hitting the opposite wall. "Under control? Really?"

Damon nods, swirling the amber liquid around in his tumbler. "Yes, in fact, I have a certain Alaric Saltzman taking care of it right now. With enough vervain in his system to _kill _any vampire and his magical ring, he'll be fine. He's turning out to be quite the Buffy these days."

Stefan barks with laughter. "You have the history teacher do your dirty work?"

Damon makes a face. "Well, it wasn't easy but he I guess he wants to get some sexy fun time with Jenna." Damon turns to Stefan. "Listen, little brother. It may be hard for you to understand such a grown-up topic like this, but I happen to care a lot for Elena."

"Oh really?" Stefan asks sarcastically. "It has nothing to do with the fact that she happens to look exactly like Katherine? Or the fact that she was my girlfriend first?"

"Of course not. Why would you think such a thing?" Damon puts a hand to his chest, mocking pain. "Truthfully, it was her flexibility that really got to me, if you know what I mean," Damon says with a wink. Damon walks past Stefan who is still huddled on the floor. He bends down to his level and claps him on the shoulder. "I'll be seeing you latter, little bro."

TBC

**A/N: Part 1 of a 2-Shot. Review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah. _

"You're little Buffy friend nearly got me, but not quite."

A cruel smile graces Katherine's face as she gently strokes Elena's cheek. "I just can't believe someone would want me dead so badly." Katherine frowns. "And to think it was my dear old friend- lover - who sent the poor old history teacher."

"What did you do to Alaric?" Elena grits through her teeth. She's stuck in Katherine's iron clench and can barely breathe.

Katherine laughs. "Oh, nothing. He'll catch up eventually. The more important question is, which brother is better in bed?"

Elena's cheeks go pink, something Katherine hasn't been able to do in centuries. "You're sick!"

"Am I? Personally, I always thought Damon was better, much rougher. How about you, Elena? Do like them rough?" Katherine's eyes flash with menace as she keeps a hand wrapped around Elena's throat.

"Let her go."

Katherine doesn't turn but Elena sees how her lips curve into a smile. "Stefan, _darling, _what a lovely surprise. Here to save your little slut of a girlfriend?"

"Might I remind you that you also slept with both brothers back in 1864. And I'm not sleeping with them both. Stefan and I broke up, no thanks to you."

Katherine's hand wraps around Elena's throat a little tighter. "Careful Elena or I might just rip your head off."

"Let her go."

Katherine's smile goes even wider. "Damon." She turns to the boys. "Isn't this nice? All of us back together again. Things don't change at all, do they? History just loves to repeat itself. Although we do have a new addition to our little ménage à trois. Will a threesome become a foursome?" Katherine giggles.

"Don't do this Katherine," Damon pleads. "You and I both know that you never loved me. So just let Elena go."

"Why should I?" Katherine screeches. "You're little girlfriend shouldn't have gloated by sending me that little tape of yours!"

Stefan's jaw practically drops to the floor and everyone starts talking at once.

"You sent it to _her_?"

"A tape really does exist?"

"That was me, actually."

"Everyone be quiet!" Katherine yells. "Or else the girl dies."

Everyone is silenced immediately. Katherine throws Elena down onto the floor. Elena is thrown down onto her hands and knees and she looks up. Her hair hangs across her face, acting like a curtain. She sees Damon and Stefan, standing there, with their arms folded.

Katherine bends down next to Elena. She rests her chin on her shoulder, whispering in her ear. "Who will it be, Elena? Make sure choose wisely." Katherine grins wickedly as Elena looks back from one brother to another.

"I'll give you three seconds to make a choice or you're dead before you can blink." Elena stares at the two brothers.

"One."

Stefan. So virtuous and so loving through thick and thin. He was dependable. He was her support. He was everything.

"Two."

Damon. So mysterious and sexy. He was exciting. He was the one who made her feel alive.

"Three." Katherine gets up, a smirk on her face. "Well, looks like you made your choice." She waltzes towards Stefan. "Let's go honey. Looks like they don't want us here," Katherine says as if she were talking to a baby.

"She hasn't said anything!" Stefan explodes.

Katherine shakes her head slightly. "She doesn't have to." She grabs Stefan's hand. "Just look at the way the two little wovebirds are looking at each other." The mock baby voice is back.

Stefan glances back at Elena who's still staring into Damon's eyes. Stefan stares at Elena who doesn't return the gaze. She looks down at the floor, slightly ashamed. Stefan shakes his head a few times. He starts to go with Katherine but stops at Damon, staring at him hard.

The two brothers stare at each other, green eyes piercing blue eyes. They say nothing. Stefan starts to walk way, only to stop again. A swift punch in the gut before flipping him off. And with that Katherine and Stefan leave. Elena runs up to Damon, throwing herself at him.

She hugs him tightly and he buries his nose in her sweet smelling hair. She breaks apart from him for a second, looking up.

"You told me you destroyed the tape."

FIN.


End file.
